Adiós Pelirroja
by Ary.Valentine
Summary: Sus pensamientos no pueden captar la atención en la joven que se estremece bajo su cuerpo y su toque. Muller no superará el paso de esa maldita mujer pelirroja en su vida. Al menos no ahora y por muy marica que suene en alguien como él, es consciente de que tampoco conseguirá marginarla de su frío y mal herido corazón. Claire/Jake/Sherry. Post - RE6
1. ¿Dónde demonios estás?

_**N/A: Tenía que subir esto antes de entrar a clases otra vez, pero no lo logré u.u **__**, es lo más crack que he escrito en mi vida, pero un día pensando y formando ideas extrañas en mi cabeza dije : ¿por qué no unir a estos dos?. Espero les guste. Si no les gustan los fics de parejas Crack, advierto desde ya que esto contiene mucho de eso. Juro que sería un one shot corto, pero las ideas me llegaron y me quedó más largo. Sorry…**_

_**Disclaimer: Resident evil y los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, sólo la trama de este relato es de mi propiedad, hecho únicamente con el fin de entretener, nada para lucrar. ¡No al plagio!  
**_

_**Adiós Pelirroja**_

_**Capítulo uno: ¿Dónde demonios estás?**_

Jake Muller sabe que si su corazón late de aquel modo frenético no es principalmente motivado por la mujer que besa sus labios, no puede evitar sentirse como un traidor y un cínico de la peor calaña al corresponder a las caricias que ella le está brindando, cada beso suena como un "detente" en su cabeza, se siente sucio y se repudia así mismo por manchar la limpieza y la sinceridad que Sherry Birkin posee, ella es capaz de entregarse en cuerpo y alma una y diez veces si es necesario, él no guarda dudas con eso… y conoce lo horrible que es no darle un alto a la situación. Pudo dejar todo como una simple amistad, pero no lo había hecho y ahora comenzaba asumir las consecuencias y las responsabilidades que tenían las decisiones que tomaba a lo largo de su vida.

La estaba utilizando, por mucho que lo negase, Jake en el fondo de su mente está consciente de que es la verdad, suena despiadado y a la vez horripilante, ¿Qué clase de hombre cae tan bajo?, no por estar con otra borraría la soledad que regía a su alma atormentada. Es absurdo e imposible conseguir olvidar a la única persona que has amado realmente, simplemente no puedes apartar de la mente la huella que deja en ti, ni siquiera tocando otra piel, ni besando otros labios…ni uniéndote a otro cuerpo, tampoco fingiendo amar a otra mujer. Es improbable que lo consigas, por demasiado ahínco que pongas en tu cometido, es algo irrealizable, si de verdad amaste… probablemente jamás puedas enterrar el recuerdo. O al menos así piensa Jake.

Sherry no merece ser una opción en su vida, ella debería ser su camino principal y su único objetivo, pero él sabe que es incapaz de mantener esa idea en la cabeza. Sus divagaciones siempre llegan a una meta y ésa no es precisamente la rubia, sus pensamientos no pueden captar la atención en la joven que se estremece bajo su cuerpo y su toque. Muller no superará el paso de esa maldita mujer pelirroja en su vida. Al menos no ahora y por muy marica que suene en alguien como él, es consciente de que tampoco conseguirá marginarla de su frío y mal herido corazón.

El de los orbes azulados siente los labios de Sherry oprimirse con fuerza sobre los suyos, su boca es pequeña, suave y delicada, pero aquellas características no son un impedimento para devorarle los labios de manera pasional y descomunal. Abre la boca y profundiza la unión, las lenguas se enredan placenteramente, juegan y se fusionan, al ambiente se complementa con los sentimientos de Sherry, de igual modo contribuye la necesidad y el deseo corporal que domina el impulso indómito que siente Jake.

Birkin muerde su labio inferior, Jake gruñe, aquel movimiento le recuerda muchas cosas, abre sus ojos en pleno beso y siente una gota fría de sudor deslizarse por toda su espalda, con desconcierto aleja a la mujer que tiene en sus brazos… no lo cree, le parece insólito, su mente no puede jugar de manera tan cruel con él. Sacude la cabeza intentando volver a la realidad, pero es inútil, sólo se pierde en los ojos aguamarina que no lo han dejado de mirar.

"_¿Y si era verdad?"_

-¿Pelirroja? – susurra confundido. La estaba viendo, era ella, la mujer de cabellera rojiza estaba ahí.

La agente gubernamental pestañea un par de veces, se siente herida… nuevamente sucedía, Jake la llamaba de esa forma: "pelirroja", ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces él habría susurrado ese maldito apodo mientras hacían el amor, aunque Sherry comenzaba a cuestionarse severamente si alguna vez, cuando estaban juntos, él sentía lo mismo que ella. Ese simple susurro le dolía más que el recuerdo de su infancia, está frustrada, a pesar de intentarlo y de jurarse así misma que conseguiría sanar al hijo de Wesker, está comprobando en ese momento conciso; que los demonios del pasado aún dominan la mente de Jake. La situación no varia, no tiene caso insistir.

Jake cae en cuenta del error cometido, quiere decir algo, aunque sea una disculpa, pero las palabras parecen estar aferradas a su garganta, no quieren salir de ahí. Se aparta de ella, poniendo fin a la unión que mantenían sus piernas, lentamente se acuesta a su lado, aunque evita tocarla y mirarla, Sherry lo está detestando con todo su ser, puede percibirlo y realmente no la culpa de hacerlo. Se maldice por ser tan idiota.

-Lo siento – dice finalmente, la joven sólo se limita a guardar silencio y mantiene su vista fija en la nada. Se incorpora en la cama y toma la blusa color celeste que Jake le quitó hace unos momentos, la acomoda sobre su cuerpo y se pone de pie liberando un suspiro.

-Ya estoy harta de lo mismo, no aguanto más la situación, no te imaginas lo que siento cada vez que me llamas así. Cuando dejes atrás el recuerdo de esa "pelirroja", tal vez podamos ser felices y yo pueda perdonarte. Si tú no te propones avanzar, nadie lo hará por ti jake, y yo no estoy dispuesta a ser la sombra de otra. – Sherry se aleja velozmente, ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir frente a él. El mercenario cierra sus ojos al sentir la puerta cerrarse.

-Pelirroja me estás matando, ¿dónde demonios estás? – pregunta al viento, sin embargo el silencio es su única respuesta y parece burlarse despiadadamente de él.

La historia que comparte con la mujer pelirroja no es el típico y tradicional cuento estilo Disney que le relatan a las niñas en el kinder, donde el príncipe lucha por su bella princesa y se aman desde el primer instante, en el caso de ambos las cosas no se dieron del modo más romántico, de hecho su relación carecía de sentimentalismos y de clichés novelescos. Ya se cumplían dos años sin saber nada de ella, dos años de no verla, de no escuchar su molesta voz… dos años buscándola y averiguando su nombre, dos años en los cuales la sola idea de intentar sacarla de su mente se había vuelto un desafío extremadamente complejo.

Bastó una semana, siete miserables días para que el arisco y poco afable Jake Muller cayera rendido a los pies de una mujer que jamás quiso revelarle su nombre. No puede admitir que la amó al primer instante de verla, eso sucedía en las películas de adolescentes, es más; la primera vez que la vio le pareció la tipa más estúpida, torpe y loca que se había cruzado en su camino. - esboza una sonrisa al recordar - , si pudiese retroceder el tiempo y sentir una vez más su hombro chocarse con el de ella, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Las primeras palabras que intercambiaron no fueron las más encantadoras, él le gritó que era una "puta loca maldita", Jake no toleraba la insólita idea o más bien, la jodida imprudencia de que algún imbécil osara sobrepasar su espacio personal, mucho menos empujándolo, y empeorando la situación que la responsable de eso fuese una chica. La pelirroja no dijo nada, sólo levantó su dedo medio y siguió caminando. El muchacho contestó con otro insulto, - jake no recuerda con exactitud qué fue lo que le dijo, la única imagen que llega a su mente en ese momento es cuando la mano de esa mujer se planta con fuerza sobre su mejilla - . Vuelve a sonreír, se merecía la bofetada por cabrón.

Cada recuerdo es una oleada intensa de alegría y a la vez de nostalgia. Se odia, se aborrece y se detesta por no olvidarla, lo único que hace es vivir ilusionado, aunque duela, sabe que no la volverá a ver y no puede seguir malgastando su vida de aquella manera. Ya es tiempo de poner los pies en la tierra, bajarse de la nube y dejar atrás los sueños que tenía con esa pelirroja. Es hora de comenzar un nuevo inicio junto a Sherry, ella es su chica, y lo más cercano que tiene a un amor verdadero. De ilusiones y recuerdos no podía continuar. La espera y el agobio borrarían la marca que dejó en él, es momento de asumir que perdió el rastro de esa mujer.

Pero cuando se propone dejarla atrás, ocurre lo contrario y regresa por todas las vías posibles a sus recuerdos. Intentar olvidarla era recordarse así mismo que ella existía , que la necesita y la extrañaba… lo que siente en esos momentos es similar a lo que experimenta un adicto al dejar las drogas, un puto síndrome de abstinencia, que le estaba ganando la batalla, era un circulo vicioso, la pelirroja era su cocaína.

Jake toma su cabeza con ambas manos, necesita respuestas, quiere saber si es necesario seguir atado a una mujer y a sus vivencias juntos.

La primera vez que la besó fue bajo un estúpido impulso, un nuevo encuentro, una nueva discusión y un beso de arrebato… a veces amaba el destino, besarla le costó una nueva bofetada, sin embargo no le importó, tragó su orgullo, se dejó humillar, pisotear e insultar de variadas maneras… pero le daba igual, por ella lo hizo y no se arrepentía de nada. Una conversación extraña había dado el comienzo de su juego, se citaron en un lugar y descubrieron que eran muy parecidos. Todo aquello, sucedido en menos de tres días. Jake ya la amaba como un idiota y seguía sin saber su nombre. La pelirroja era distinta a las demás chicas, era especial y no fue complicado enamorarse de ella. La primera vez que gimieron juntos y la pelirroja se aferró a su espalda no fue bajo un acto de amor pasional y desbocado… a pesar de todo, él sabe que ella no se involucró sentimentalmente de la misma manera como él lo hizo. La mujer simplemente se dejó llevar por el resultado de un acto reflejo, de algo que se hace sin razonar, sin medir consecuencias… sólo fue una tentación frenética, un acto de locura… quizás tan desquiciado como esa mujer lo estaba.

Cuatro días y aún no conocía su nombre, insistía en que la llamara simplemente "pelirroja". Jake confesó múltiples datos personales, incluido su nombre, hasta su edad… lo único que obtuvo de ella fue saber cuantos años tenía, y en efecto era mayor que él, ese simple detalle le fascinaba. No todo es felicidad en una relación, ella debía regresar a su país en tres días.

Le rogó, incluso suplicó por que no se marchara. Tragó una vez más su orgullo y finalmente aceptó la decisión que ella eligió. De todos modos no la comprendió, no la comprendía y no la comprenderá jamás.

"_Lo nuestro es imposible jake, no por la diferencia de edad, ni por la distancia… yo tengo una vida en Estados Unidos y por mucho que quiera cambiarla simplemente no puedo, tengo planes en los cuales se me hace imposible incluirte. Nosotros no nos volveremos a ver, por eso no sabrás mi nombre jamás, no quiero que me odies por dejarte, quiero que me recuerdes como la simple pelirroja loca que conociste en una semana. Yo jamás me olvidaré de ti, eso tenlo por seguro"_

Esas palabras surcan su mente, el peligroso filo de esas letras es más dañino y letal que una espada. Ella cortó su corazón al mencionarlas, la belleza física que poseía era tan grande como lo despiadada que era, no tuvo alma al momento de decirlas, no sintió piedad. Él debe hacer lo mismo, tiene que arrancarla y lanzarla lejos de sus memorias. La pelirroja era igual o peor que su padre, lo abandonó y lo rompió de mil maneras diferentes. Al menos Wesker no le había creado falsas ilusiones, el muy bastardo lo marginó de su vida desde un principio.

Sacude su cabeza, enloquecería si continuaba divagando. No puede perder más tiempo, rápidamente de pone de pie, toma la primera camisa que encuentra, no titubea y sale tras Sherry. No dejaría ir a la única mujer que le profesaba un sentimiento desinteresado y completamente honrado.

No caería en el mismo error que cometió con la pelirroja. No, a Sherry no la dejaría alejarse. Cada segundo en el elevador era un suplicio, a penas las puertas se abren, Jake corre tras la rubia.

-¡Supergirl! – grita al verla, Sherry no voltea y sube a un automóvil color gris. El joven acelera sus pasos, pero la rubia se marcha con otra mujer que no alcanza a divisar. Toma su nuca con ambas manos y a la vez las cruza tras su cabeza, cierra los ojos con fuerza, no quiere verla partir.

.

.

.

Tres días habían transcurrido a partir de esos hechos, no sabe nada de Sherry, ella no contesta sus llamadas, ni tampoco está en su casa. No quiere recurrir al desagradable héroe de todos los tiempos, el famoso Chris Redfield, su maldito nombre le provoca nauseas, mucho más su apellido. Había escuchado a Sherry nombrar a la hermana de ese bastardo, quizás ella tenía noticias del paradero de la rubia. Pero para llegar a esa tipa, debía interactuar con Redfield, lanza un bufido mientras muerde una manzana roja, por recuperar a su chica debe sacrificarse. Maldijo el día en que decidió vivir en los Estados Unidos, todo era complicado.

Unos golpes en la puerta del apartamento lo sacan de su raciocinio, libera un suspiro fastidiado.

-Si es la señora de la renta, ¡váyase al diablo!, ya le dije que le pagaré en dos días, ¿qué, no puede esperar? – espeta decidido a no abrir la puerta – vieja estúpida, algún día me largaré de aquí y tendrá que tragarse sus cobranzas por el culo. – susurra enrabiado.

-Jake, soy Sherry – la expresión de su rostro cambia al instante de oír la voz dulce y pacifica, sin rodeos se dirige a la puerta y la abre sin ocultar la felicidad. La de los orbes azules entra sin decir nada, echa un vistazo rápido y ve que el apartamento está hecho un asco. Jake era un desastre sin ella.

-Sherry yo…

-Vine porque ayer me dejaste veintiocho llamadas perdidas, cinco mensajes de voz en los cuales no entendí nada, ¿estabas borracho, verdad? – el chico se toca el rostro con pesadez.

-Soy un asco en esto, pero lo siento… fui un idiota, la única que me importa eres tú supergirl, lo que te dije fue una estupidez, ella no te llega ni a los talones yo…mierda, no sirvo para esto - Sherry lo mira con comprensión e infinita ternura, se lanza en sus brazos y le besa lentamente. Jake corresponde de forma inmediata, si hay algo que le gusta de vivir en América es poder besar a la agente Birkin. Se separan buscando oxigeno y juntando sus mejillas.

-No digas nada más o lo arruinaras – ambos ríen. El mercenario vuelve a besarla brevemente, Sherry hunde el rostro en el pecho masculino y aspira el aroma varonil que tanto ama. – Dime quién es ella jake, si queremos hacer esto bien no podemos guardar secretos.

-La conocí hace un tiempo en Edonia, ella estaba de visita por asuntos de trabajo, la primera vez que la vi fue en una exposición de motocicletas, me empujó accidentalmente y yo la insulté, ella me abofeteó… luego nos volvimos a encontrar casualmente, y… tuvimos algo Sherry, se podría decir que fue la primera mujer que me provocó un sentimiento de verdad. Pero ella se fue, nunca supe su nombre y…creo que es todo lo que deberías saber. – la rubia siente muchas emociones al oír el relato, pero comprende que en la vida de Jake ella no puede ser la única mujer. Además sabe que él no seguirá hablando ni dando detalles de más.

-Está bien, me conformo con saber eso. Jake, yo jamás te abandonaré como ella lo hizo. – el mencionado acaricia la cabellera corta de su novia y apoya el mentón sobre su cabeza.

-Lo sé.

-Pero para perdonarte definitivamente, quiero que me acompañes a la casa de Claire, de hace meses que quiere conocerte, siempre te niegas a ir. – Jake hace una mueca de disgusto, se distancia de ella y se sienta en el sofá de mala manera.

-No me molesta tu amiguita Chloe…

-Es Claire – corrige la rubia, el chico hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a su error.

-Como sea, ella no es el problema, sino su hermano. Si vamos a su casa es un hecho obvio que ese imbécil estará ahí. Sabes que no me lo aguanto.

-Jake, Chris no es una mala persona, él y Claire han sido muy buenos conmigo… también estará Leon. Es una cena, simplemente eso. No me lo puedes negar Muller.

-Será la primera y la última vez.- Sherry sonríe ampliamente y vuelve a besarlo.

Un mal presentimiento se apodera de Jake, sus deseos de olvidarse de la pelirroja atrofian e inhiben la razón, es consciente de que una parte de él no quiere abandonar su pasado, la idea de iniciar un nuevo camino con Sherry no es digerida del todo. Cansado, cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por el momento que comparte con la mujer que está besando. Juntos comienzan a caminar al dormitorio.

.

.

.

.

Si hay algo que Jake detesta más que a Chris Redfield, es la aburrida idea de subirse a un auto, una vez más observa el vehículo de Sherry y libera un resoplido sintiéndose horriblemente hastiado. En su moto sería más interesante. Para su mala suerte había llegado el día de asistir a la tortuosa cena en la casa de la tal Claire, Chloe o cómo diablos se llamase. Llevaba una semana preparándose psicológicamente para eso.

Sherry se aproxima sonriente a donde la espera su novio, jake no se siente capaz de devolverle el gesto, lo único que anhela es que esa tediosa experiencia suceda lo antes posible.

-No puedes llegar con esa cara de ogro, Jake – le reprocha mirándolo negativamente. El chico alza una ceja fulminándola con la mirada, ya tiene suficiente con tener que ir a esa casa y no está dispuesto a ir con una sonrisa falsa, es más, si se le manifestara la idea de insultar al Redfield lo iba hacer sin dudarlo.

-Vamos de una maldita vez.

La fémina asiente derrotada, ese hombre jamás dejará de ser un irritable, poseedor de un carácter de los mil demonios. De todos modos agradece que la acompañe, a final de cuentas él sólo asistiría por ella.

Rápidamente entran al automóvil y parten rumbo al domicilio de la menor de los Redfield. Sería un viaje largo y agotador, no por la distancia, más bien por la desagradable sensación que atormenta a Jake desde hace días atrás, curiosamente siente deseos de llegar… y realmente no se explica el porqué de su actitud.

Luego de dos horas de viaje, Sherry finalmente estaciona el auto frente a una casa bastante grande, tres pisos, dos balcones al frente y amplias puertas dobles de entrada le dan un buen aspecto al hogar. El mercenario desciende cerrando la puerta sin delicadeza. Sus orbes nuevamente recorren la fastuosa infraestructura que posee la casa de la amiga de Sherry. Le lanza una mirada de soslayo a su compañera al notar que lo abraza por la espalda.

-No será tan malo Muller, además estoy segura de que adorarás a Claire. – él se voltea y la envuelve en sus brazos, la pareja de jóvenes comienza a besarse pasionalmente sumergiéndose en su propio mundo y fantasías. Jake siente que Sherry es lo mejor que ha pasado en su patética vida, junto a ella, él ya no necesitaba vivir de recuerdos absurdos. Por fin estaba dispuesto a olvidar, ya no tiene dudas, Sherry es su presente y su futuro.

-¡Sherry! – grita una voz femenina que ambos conocen a la perfección. Se separan del beso, la rubia sonríe y saluda animosamente. Jake permanece estático, se siente incapaz de voltear, su sangre se ha congelado y sus músculos parecen estar paralizados, no puede ser ella… sencillamente no puede. Traga saliva nerviosamente e intenta regularizar sus latidos cardiacos, respira hondamente y decide girar.

Ambos se miran sin mecionar palabras, los ojos aguamarina lo traspasan y lo hipnotizan provocando el mismo efecto que antes. Jake no concibe lo que sus orbes le están mostrando. La pelirroja que tanto tiempo esperó y soñó era la mismísima Claire Redfield.

_**Bueno, aquí está el primer cap, esto sería un one shot, lo juro… pero decidí incluir a Sherry para darle más drama XD Así que será un fic de dos capítulos ^^ la segunda parte está lista sólo me falta editarla. Pronto la publicaré. Primera vez que narro en presente: o jajaja hay que probar cosas nuevas.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, en el próximo se viene mucho Jake/Claire.**_

_**Besitos, los comentarios son bienvenidos ñ_ñ si alguien me quiere matar por joder a Sherry de esta manera lo entiendo xD**_

_**Abrazo de oso, nos leemos muy pronto.**_


	2. Adiós Pelirroja

_**N/a: hola gente guapa, aquí traigo la segunda parte y final de esta pequeña historia, orgullosa de haber recibido reviews, incluso favs xD, pensé que a nadie le gustaría. Chicos/as, a los que me comentaron, ¡Los amo! Y a las personitas que aunque no me dejan review acá me lo hacen saber por fb, igual se agradece de todo corazón.**_

_**Advertencia: Contenido + 17 años, (si yo tuviera 15 lo leería igual xD) pero debo avisar u_u**_

_**Capítulo Dos: Adiós Pelirroja**_

Claire desvía la mirada y la fija directamente en el suelo, se siente incapaz de sostener el contacto visual con él, aún no asume lo que está sucediendo, se muerde el labio inferior en un gesto nervioso. Nunca había deseado escapar de su propio hogar, en ese momento daría lo que fuera por huir y correr lo más lejos posible. Por su cabeza nunca se cruzó la insólita idea de que el novio de Sherry fuese el mismo chico que ella conoció en Edonia, es cierto, sabía que se llamaba Jake y que provenía del mismo condado, pero el apellido no calzaba… el que conoció no era Muller. Aunque no se sorprende de que Jake no haya sido sincero en su plenitud, a pesar de todo ella había mantenido el misterio al ocultarle su nombre. Claire no cree en las casualidades, es ridículo, el mundo no puede ser tan pequeño.

La pelirroja posa la vista en Sherry quien la observa con una amplia sonrisa, fingiendo e intentando poner su mejor cara, Claire sonríe falsamente. Nuevamente fija la mirada en Jake, ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo muchachito que había conocido, se ve en su cuerpo y en su mirada… también una cicatriz ahora forma parte de él. Aún no se convence así misma de la imagen que está presenciando, su pequeña Sherry es la novia del hombre con el cual comparte un pasado bastante escondido y por sobre todo muy intimo.

Sherry corre hacia Claire y la abraza fraternalmente, la Redfield corresponde al gesto estupefacta y perdida en sus pensamientos. El mercenario aparta la vista de ambas féminas, nunca se había sentido tan conmovido y extrañamente culpable al mismo tiempo.

-Me costo un poco traerlo, pero aquí lo tienes – la rubia camina hasta Jake y lo toma del brazo – Querida Claire, él es Jake Muller… mi complicado novio.

La activista y el chico se observan nerviosos, un simple toque de sus manos puede despertar lo más recóndito de sus sentimientos, ambos lo saben, por eso sienten miedo de tocarse. Sherry nota la tensión del momento, frunce el ceño confusa.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunta mirando fijamente a Claire.

-No, claro que no – la pelirroja extiende su mano y la estrecha con Jake, el roce de sus pieles es como una descarga eléctrica, el efecto no ha cambiado, ni la química se ha disipado. Se siente estúpida por estar pensando en la percepción que manifiesta su cuerpo ante el efecto que ese chico le provoca. – Es un placer conocerte Jake…Muller. – Al decir lo último usa un tono de voz diferente, está consciente de que él comprenderá a la perfección, Jake sólo asiente con la cabeza y pone fin al contacto de sus manos.

-¿Ya están aquí Leon, Chris y Dylan? – investiga la menor, observando con curiosidad la puerta de la casa. Claire intenta no intimidarse con la atenta mirada de Jake sobre su persona, nota la carga de rencor contenida en los ojos azules.

-No, ustedes son los primeros en llegar. Mi hermano debe venir en camino, Leon me dijo que se había retrasado un poco… ya sabes, el súper agente siempre está ocupado, pero llegará, te extraña bastante. Y Dy… Dylan… él fue por algunas cosas que faltaban para la cena. – Jake alza una ceja al oír el último nombre y la voz titubeante que utiliza la pelirroja para referirse a él. – Entremos, está haciendo bastante frío.

La mujer comienza a caminar al interior de la vivienda, Jake iba a seguirla, pero el jalón que aplica Sherry sobre la manga de su chaqueta lo obliga a voltear.

-¿Q…qué pasa? – indaga desasosegado, la sola idea de pensar que la rubia había captado algo extraño le revolvía el estómago por completo.

-¿Desde cuándo tartamudeas, Jake?, estás actuando muy extraño, pobre Claire no dejabas de mirarla con odio,¿ Qué diablos anda mal contigo?

-¡Deja de joderme Sherry, suficiente tengo con estar acá! – la chica se extraña con el cambio de actitud, hace unos momentos la estaba besando y ahora le gritaba sumamente enfadado.

-No me arruines la noche, Muller – pide con sinceridad.

-No lo haré – responde más calmado, Sherry suspira abatida y comienza alejarse. - ¡Supergirl! – la chica le otorga su atención con una sonrisa arrogante, esperaba las disculpas correspondientes. - ¿Quién es Dylan? – rápidamente la risa se borra de su rostro, no entiende la razón del verdadero interés que tiene Jake por averiguar aquello. Sin embargo decide no darle importancia. No es momento para estropear la reunión que tanto tiempo había esperado.

-El prometido de Claire, ahora si no te molesta ¿podemos entrar?. – la rubia de los orbes azules sigue los pasos de la anfitriona, Jake se lleva una mano a la frente y expulsa una gran cantidad de aire vaciando sus pulmones, pero aun así, no logra evadir la potente angustia que siente, mentía si decía que la noticia no le afectaba, Claire se iba a casar… ella tiene una vida completamente estable, comparte sus días, su cama y muchas cosas más con otro hombre, mientras que él la pensaba noche tras noche durante dos años, en los cuales nunca aceptó ni asumió su partida, qué estúpido había sido. Qué imbécil era y al parecer la historia no cambiaría en un futuro.

Bastó con verla y percatarse que la llama de ambos aún no se apaga, sigue ardiendo igual, o quizás más que antes. La maldita idea de pensar que todavía la ama lo hace odiarse y tener deseos de desaparecer. Ni la distancia, ni el intento de olvido, ni siquiera la noticia de saber que se casaría con otro hombre conseguían arrancarle del corazón a esa mujer… tampoco el saber que es la hermana del tipo que asesinó a su padre, el mal nacido que le quitó el derecho de cobrar venganza con ese miserable hombre que había sido Albert Wesker. Aunque sonara ostentoso, a ella le dejaba pasar por alto todo lo anterior. Tenían que hablar a cómo de lugar.

Jake camina con pasos firmes a la casa, intentará actuar normal, esta vez no puede flaquear.

Una vez adentro no logra divisar a Sherry por ninguna parte, le da un rápido vistazo a la casa y comprueba que es tan lujosa como se ve por fuera, el nombrado Dylan aparentemente es un hombre exitoso, libera un gruñido al mirar unas fotografías colgadas en la pared, en donde se veía a una joven Claire abrazada por su hermano. Definitivamente detesta a ese tipo.

-¡Sherry! - la llama en voz alta. Odiaba que lo dejara solo.

-Está viendo a nuestro perro en el patio trasero, Sherry adora a los animales, dudo que te escuche. - Jake se gira encarándola, Claire baja la mirada y se cruza de brazos – Así que… Muller.

- Así que, Claire Redfield – secunda al instante, hace una mueca de desagrado – No puedo creer que seas la hermana de ese…

-Cuida tus palabras cuando te refieras a mi hermano. – lo interrumpe molesta, él sólo sonríe sarcástico. -Quiero que seas claro, ¿me estabas buscando?

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan egocéntrica?, mi vida no gira en torno a ti.

-No creo en el destino y mucho menos en las casualidades – el chico la fulmina con la mirada, la toma con brusquedad por la muñeca y la acerca a su cuerpo.

-Escucha pelirroja o señorita Redfield; cómo quieras que te llame… estoy tan sorprendido como tú, no pienses que es muy agradable para mi esta situación, mi novia es Sherry y me siento como una mierda al pensar en que me involucré contigo, a quien ella considera como una hermana ,o peor aun, una madre. Piensas que soy tan idiota para venir acá y encontrarme contigo, pues te joda o no, el destino así lo ha querido. – la libera del agarre, Claire se toma la muñeca y desciende la mirada enfocándose en la zona afectada. – Lo siento - murmura el chico dispuesto alejarse, pero un impulso de la pelirroja se lo impide. La mano blanca y delicada nuevamente se posiciona sobre su cuerpo. Claire lo retiene. Los labios de Jake se abren ligeramente, intenta decir algo, quiere que lo deje en paz, pero su boca se ha vuelto a cerrar, los deseos que siente por estar cerca de ella son demasiado grandes, al igual que el déficit de palabras que se ha apoderado de él.

-Hablaremos y aclararemos esto de una vez por todas, pero no aquí.

-¿Qué pretendes? – inquiere el joven.

-Terminar con esto.

-Nunca ha empezado, pelirroja – sin más palabras se aleja de ella y se dirige en busca de la rubia. Claire se pasa una mano por el cabello intentando mesurar su ansiedad. Jamás se ha sentido así, la desesperación de no saber qué hacer la va enloquecer. Por un lado siente que ha traicionado a Sherry, sabe que en el fondo no es así, pero la situación es muy confusa y sumamente retorcida, no puede ignorar lo que siente por Jake. Nunca se involucró con él dispuesta a dejarlo todo, ese joven despierta algo en ella, y ese "algo" ningún otro hombre lo ha encontrado… ni siquiera Dylan ,nada ha cambiado con él. Sin saber por qué, la activista lo necesita y no posee dudas en que Jake lo hace de igual modo.

-¿En qué piensas tanto, hermanita? – la voz de su hermano la despierta abruptamente de su tortura mental, voltea a mirarlo y sin dudarlo se lanza a sus brazos, necesita el apoyo y el calor humano que sólo un abrazo de Chris le puede proporcionar. - ¿Te sientes bien? – indaga el Redfield mayor observándola seriamente.

Claire se separa y le dedica una sonrisa.

-Sólo un poco extraña, eso es todo.

-Voy a fingir que me creo eso, ¿Claire, por qué demonios la puerta estaba abierta ?.- Cuestiona frunciendo el ceño.

-Sherry y su novio deben haber olvidado cerrar. – Chris realiza una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-¡Vaya!, no me digas que el noviecito es…

-Jake Muller – contesta la pelirroja, el simple hecho de nombrarlo activaba sus latidos cardiacos, se siente como una inmoral al experimentar esas sensaciones, él ya no era el joven con quien compartió una aventura, ahora era un hombre en toda su plenitud, Jake estaba prohibido para ella. No podía estarle haciendo eso a Sherry aunque fuese de manera mental, sólo debe mirarlo como el novio de su niña… nada más que eso. El pasado es historia, el presente es lo que vale.

.

.

.

.

Definitivamente existen cosas, personas y sentimientos que no consiguen cambiar a través del tiempo, Claire lo comenzaba aceptar, quizás el peor error de su vida fue alejarse de Jake, ahora que lo tiene en frente de ella, sentado en una larga y elegante mesa , está comprobando que su relación con él no había sido producto del menester emocional que padeció, Muller sí es importante para ella aunque le duela y se niegue asumirlo, debe reconocer que si pudiera hacerlo volvería a revivir esa semana que pasaron juntos. En realidad se conformaría con tan sólo un día.

Las miradas fugaces no fueron ausentes, les era inevitable no hacerlo. La cena afortunadamente no ha manifestado falencias, Chris evita hablarle a Jake y el chico hace lo mismo, pero de vez en cuando el sarcasmo del último sale a flote, Leon fue el último en llegar, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Sherry, ambos tienen una excelente relación y de hace bastante tiempo que no se veían, gastan gran parte de su tiempo libre en las diversas misiones que realizan, sobre todo el rubio cenizo.

Cuando Dylan llegó, Jake lo saludó con un simple y frío "hola", el hombre de rasgos ingleses era muy querido por Sherry, cosa que consiguió enfadar aún más al mercenario. Quiere largarse cuanto antes, jamás ha estado tan incómodo.

-¿Por qué no vino Jill? – averigua Sherry sirviéndose un poco de ensalada. Todas las miradas se posan en el capitán de la B.S.A.A, Chris termina de beber un sorbo de vino y se encoge de hombros.

-No sé, tal vez no estaba de humor – Chris miente, sabe que Jill tenía deseos de asistir, pero al enterarse de la presencia de Jake Muller desistió de ir. El simple factor de saber que era el hijo biológico de Wesker fue el principal motivo para quedarse en su casa y crear un rechazo por el joven, Chris no la culpa de tomar esa actitud, el daño psicólogico que mantiene Jill aún es considerable, Jake se parece mucho a su padre y claramente eso es una razón de peso para que Valentine reviviera viajas memorias que no eran agradables.

Mientras Sherry continúa increpando a Chris con preguntas capciosas respecto a Jill, Jake mantiene la mirada fija en la pelirroja, que lo único que hace es revolver su comida sin probar absolutamente ningún bocadillo, él tampoco está apetente, podría apostar que a partir de esa condenada cena nada seguiría igual. Dylan besa la mejilla de su prometida antes de ir a buscar más vino, Claire sólo esboza una sonrisa débil ante el gesto, Jake sonríe arrogante al presenciar esa escena.

"_perdedor"_ – piensa para sí mismo, está claro que la pelirroja no siente nada por él.

-¿Jake?, ¡Jake!

Ladea el rostro y observa a la rubia que lo mira con preocupación, Leon también lo acecha con la vista, Chris lo hace del mismo modo. Carraspea intentando disimular su trance mental tras observar a la activista.

-¿Qué? – pregunta irritado, detesta que lo miren de esa manera.

-Leon y yo te estábamos hablando hace bastante tiempo – la voz de la rubia esta vez no suena dulce y melódica, se oye firme y un poco airada.

-Y no me lo pueden repetir – responde más fastidiado que antes. Leon alza una ceja, Sherry conoce a la perfección las facciones del ex policía, y en ellas puede notar que está molesto con la actitud de idiota que Jake había tomado repentinamente . Claire percibe la tensión del ambiente y presiente que en cualquier momento uno de los dos estallará en puñetazos sobre el otro.

-Claro que lo puedo repetir, ¿has pensado la propuesta de unirte a la D.S.O, o tal vez a la B.S.A.A? – interroga el agente, la pregunta evidentemente molesta al chico su ceño fruncido y sus manos cerradas en puños lo dejan explícitamente visto, su cara rebosaba agobio.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento para preguntarle eso, Kennedy – interviene el castaño, Dylan se aproxima a la mesa y deja la botella de vino sobre ésta, rápidamente capta la pesadez del instante y observa inquisidoramente a cada uno.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Chris, Leon déjalo en paz no lo invitamos para hablar de asuntos laborales – agrega la pelirroja. El mencionado niega con la cabeza.

-No lo hago por molestar, pero Jake debe hacer algo – vuelve a mirarlo - ¿Cómo pretendes mantener a Sherry si no trabajas?, yo no quiero alguien arribista para ella. Además estás al tanto de los rumores sobre un supuesto atentado, sabes que te necesitamos, pero no haces nada. Te daré un consejo Jake, la soberbia no te llevara a ninguna parte, entiendo que no quieras trabajar con Chris, pero no le veo problema a unirte como un agente gubernamental más, necesitamos tu…

Jake se pone de pie abruptamente, recarga fuertemente las manos sobre la gran superficie de madera, las copas y los platos tiemblan, Sherry da un pequeño salto sorprendida por el movimiento, Claire baja la mirada y comienza a mover su pie nerviosamente. Dylan no entiende qué demonios está sucediendo.

-Me vas a decir que necesitan mi buena habilidad para sobrevivir, mis grandes dotes como mercenario y otras mierdas más. Por qué no reconocen de una jodida vez que lo único que quieren de mi es la sangre que desgraciadamente heredé. – Se dirige a Sherry con la mirada –¿ Para esto querías que te acompañara?, era un maldito plan para que accediera a trabajar con el gobierno. – la rubia inmediatamente se pone de pie, intenta tocarlo, pero Jake retrocede al instante.

-No es lo que piensas, sólo estábamos hablando, sería incapaz de hacerte algo así y lo sabes. Yo te respeto Muller. – el joven bufa en respuesta.

-Mientes muy mal Birkin y respetas de la misma manera – Jake vuelve a mirar a Leon. - ¿Cuánto me pagaran esta vez, cincuenta dólares?, prefiero trabajar con el boy scout de Redfield que con los corruptos del gobierno – acota con sarcasmo. – Por mi todos ustedes pueden irse al diablo, sabía que era un error venir – termina de argumentar mirando fijamente a Claire.

Jake camina decidido a la puerta de la casa, se siente confundido por su encuentro con la pelirroja, para rematar el pésimo desenlace de la cena, el tipo con el anticuado look de Leonardo DiCaprio en la película Titanic lo había ofendido y su novia no hizo nada al respecto. Si hubiese sabido que ese día sería así de perturbador, jamás se habría levantado.

-¡Si cruzas esa puerta, prometo que no te perdonaré! – vocifera Sherry, el mercenario la ignora y sale del lugar azotando la puerta. Está demasiado cabreado como para quedarse a disculparse por sus imprudencias.

La rubia comienza a derramar lágrimas y se aleja del comedor. Leon la sigue velozmente, Claire iba hacer lo mismo, pero su fuero interno le pide a gritos que salga tras Jake. Chris y Dylan captan sus intenciones.

-¿A dónde vas? – le pregunta su prometido.

-Jake se merece unas disculpas – los dos hombres la ven con desconcierto.

-Y Sherry necesita apoyo – le reprocha su hermano. Claire les dedica una última mirada antes de salir. Todo eso a Chris se le hace muy raro. Su hermana no antepone a nadie sobre Sherry Birkin, la quería como si fuese su propia hija. Dylan libera unos insultos y sube las escaleras. Chris saca su celular y teclea un mensaje.

"_La cena se fue al diablo, tenías razón. Jake Muller es una bomba de tiempo latente"_

-¡Vaya cena! – expresa el Redfield analizando la mesa vacía.

.

.

.

.

Claire corre rápidamente tras Jake, la calle está absolutamente vacía, cosa que agradece, el chico no se molesta en detener su paso. No quiere hacerlo, porque sabe que esa pelirroja jamás volverá a ser suya. Mirarla un segundo más resulta un verdadero suplicio.

-¡Jake, por favor detente! – Claire brama intentando regularizar su respiración, toma una bocanada de aire y finalmente se detiene. El mercenario gesticula una mueca de dolor ante su poca fuerza de voluntad, cuando se percata de su actuar ya está aproximándose hacia ella.

-No voy a volver a disculparme, no insistas.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso, sólo quiero que no te vayas… que no te alejes de mí

Su corazón vuelve a detenerse al oír esas palabras, Claire Redfield es una combinación entre lo angelical con lo demoniaco, es despiadada al apelar a sus emociones y eso le resulta peligrosamente tentador e incluso doloroso de presenciar. Jake sabe que actúa como un maldito animal en celo cuando la tiene en frente, anhela tocar su cuerpo, recorrer cada centímetro de su carne, quiere masacrar sus labios, perderse, naufragar junto a ella y no regresar jamás. Sus neuronas están demasiado embelesadas por el efecto que la pelirroja provoca, no puede pensar con claridad, ni mucho menos en Sherry. Es un vil traidor, y no le importa serlo.

-Eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida, Claire – se rasca la cabeza nervioso – Detesto llamarte así, eres otra mujer… completamente diferente a la que conocí. No puedo creer que tengas el valor para decirme y pedirme que no me aleje siendo que tú…

-¡Lo sé, Jake! – Lo corta – Sé que no merezco nada de ti, que te hice daño y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, pero yo ya tenía una vida aquí, tengo una vida y no la puedo cambiar. Por Dios, eres el novio de Sherry.

-Siempre eres tú, ¿verdad?. Tú ante todo el mundo, tu familia, tu vida, todos debemos besarte el trasero por ser la conservadora y pulcra Claire Redfield, tan buena y moral como su hermano Superman, ¡por favor, pelirroja!, a mi no me digas eso. Me usaste para tener un poco de aventura en la aburrida vida de pareja que llevas con ese tipejo, tu intachable reputación no se podía manchar con una relación como la de nosotros, ¿no?. Pues escúchame bien; haz tu vida con quién quieras, de todos modos ya arruinaste la mía. Y en eso Sherry no influye.

-Nunca quise arruinarte, y sí, puede que tengas razón en algo, mi vida es bastante aburrida y el único que ha conseguido desordenarla, revolucionarla y divertirla un poco…. has sido tú. Realmente lo agradezco. – Un escalofrío extraño sube por la espalda de Jake al verla arrepentida, no quiere bajar la guardia y caer nuevamente rendido a sus pies.

Eso sólo puede significar algo, Muller intuye qué puede ser. Sin embargo decide apartar sus pensamientos racionales, prefiere no dormir y torturarse pensando en ella extasiado y emocionado,haría todo por tenerla una vez más. Quizás el objetivo que debe neutralizar en su cabeza no es el recuerdo de Claire, sino sus ganas por olvidarla. Definitivamente no es lo correcto, pero es lo que realmente desea. Significa retroceder y está dispuesto hacerlo.

-Necesito que nos reunamos en un lugar, ¿puedes? – el rostro de la mujer se ilumina de inmediato.

-No podría negarme, pásame tu celular – Jake la observa confuso.

-¿Qué?

-Es para dejarte mi número y que nos pongamos de acuerdo, tranquilo no le pondré una bomba. – el chico accede a la petición, Claire nota la desconfianza en él. Recibe el teléfono móvil y registra su número, se lo devuelve esbozando una sonrisa. – Espero me llames. Tenemos que solucionar esto por… por Sherry.

-Dile que estoy bien y que necesito estar solo. – se lleva las manos a los bolsillos. – Nos vemos.

Claire lo observa alejarse, la molesta sensación de culpa y nostalgia la invaden. Jake la volvería loca, tiene que hallar solución al problema, no podría convivir con él viéndolo únicamente como el flamante novio de Sherry.

"_Sherry"…_

Su nombre duele, pero sus ganas de ver a Jake la superan y anestesian el prejuicio, no quiere separarse de él… la vida nuevamente lo pone en su camino. Todo eso debía conducir a un fin y tarde o temprano debería conocerlo.

La pelirroja regresa a la casa, Sherry la espera en el pórtico, su rostro está más pálido de lo normal, sus ojos aún están irritados e hinchados a causa del reciente llanto.

-Gracias por seguirlo Claire, él no es fácil – señala la chica disculpándose por la falta cometida por su novio. La activista de Terra Save sólo se limita a observarla de forma inexpresiva. Si comienza a cuestionarse internamente lo inmoral que está siendo, probablemente terminará perdida y completamente deshecha. Sherry confía en ella y eso empeora su higiene mental respecto a sus sentimientos por el joven mercenario.

-No es nada Sherry, está bien. – nuevamente una lagrima se desliza por el rostro de la rubia, Claire siente su corazón contraerse por el dolor, la vida era muy injusta con ellas… se comportaba maliciosa y arremetía sin piedad alguna contra ambas, era despiadadamente cruel haber puesto en sus vidas al mismo hombre. La pelirroja la refugia en su pecho y acaricia su cabello. – No llores, pequeña todo estará bien, tú no estás sola… me tienes aquí.

-Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar – Claire contiene su propia angustia y cierra los ojos con fuerza, no necesita más razones… debe sacar a Jake de su vida, aunque cueste trabajo, por más imposible y masoquista que suena la idea, está dispuesta a sangrar internamente por el sufrimiento que le causará vivir así. No puede caer en la tentación, en nombre de Sherry, Dylan y el mismo Jake Muller debe cerrar aquel episodio de su existencia. Los besos gruesos, sinuosos junto a las caricias húmedas y las uñas arañando la piel de su amante no eran suficientes para sobrevivir en mundo ético moralmente aceptable.

Hablará con él y le pondrá un punto final a la situación. Lo haría, en esta ocasión no fallaría. Todo era por Sherry.

.

.

.

.

_**Dos días después.**_

Tanto tiempo juzgó a Claire, ahora comprendía que ella no lo merecía, fue muy injusto… tal vez después de todo, la pelirroja nunca jugó a seducirlo, él la pretendió desde que la besó, fue una ilusión propia, no hecha ni provocada.

Jake nota los músculos de su cuerpo sufrir por una dolorosa tensión, tiene el celular en su mano con el número de la pelirroja en pantalla, basta con teclear y poder reunirse con ella al instante, sus dedos pican tortuosamente por hacerlo. Tan sólo con oírla, su corazón palpitaba como un parlante en pleno concierto de rock. En ocasiones duda de la existencia de su músculo y órgano vital primordial, pero gracias a la dura alteración que manifestaba y el constante aceleramiento que padece con el simple hecho de pensar en Claire, Jake puede asegurar que sí posee un ápice de sentimientos.

Con valentía toma su celular y llama a Claire, puede escuchar la voz en su cabeza que le recrimina con interrogantes que no sabe cómo responder_. "¿Por qué lo haces Muller, por qué te tomas la molestia de llamarla y rogar por su presencia?"_

-¿Hola? – responde la voz insegura de la Redfield.

-Pelirroja soy yo, tengo que hablar contigo… puedes venir a mi apartamento.

Así es Jake, sin rodeos, va directamente al grano. La mujer guarda silencio unos segundos.

-No iré a tu apartamento, prefiero mantener la prudencia. Te veo dentro de una hora en el parque central, allí podemos buscar un lugar más cómodo y aclarar esto.

-Como quieras, será en el parque entonces – el muchacho pone fin a la llamada y suspira dolosamente. No consigue apartarla de sus pensamientos, su recuerdo opaca las buenas vivencias que ha tenido con Sherry, el vínculo que comparten es muy fuerte, matar esa adicción que profesa por ella, sería matarse así mismo. Él no es ningun suicida, no quiere morir.

La hora ya había pasado, Jake la espera sentado en una banca bastante incómoda, realiza un movimiento relajador con su cuello y gruñe molesto por la impuntualidad de Claire. Se endereza de posición en el asiento y visualiza a la fémina acercarse a él. Se ve realmente hermosa, su cabello no lleva ataduras, y sólo viste un vestido color marrón, dejando a la vista sus torneadas piernas femeninas.

Claire lo observa con intensidad, sus ojos claros y peculiares lo analizan sin perderse ningún detalle, Jake no sabe definir la magia que produce esa mirada, no lo puede descifrar, pues ella ha conectado con él como nadie lo ha hecho jamás. Se pasa una mano por la nariz, bajo un gesto nervioso, recordándose una y otra vez que Sherry es su novia.

La pelirroja se detiene frente a él, Jake percibe un cambio en el lenguaje kinésico. Claire ladea la cabeza ,su cabellera larga y sedosa cae con libertad sobre su hombro izquierdo, está relajada, se muestra tal cual es, ya no actúa como la señorita Redfield conservadora. A él le gusta esa actitud seductora y liberal, pero ya no es el mismo idiota… no caerá tan fácil.

-Sígueme, iremos a un lugar para estar tranquilos – el joven frunce el ceño, una vez más encuentra el misterio en esa mujer._ "¿Qué diablos planea?",_ como si ella tuviese un imán, Jake le sigue los pasos.

Claire lo conduce hasta su automóvil, Jake se percata que es el mismo auto en donde Sherry había escapado de su apartamento hace unos días. La mujer se introduce en el vehículo, él la imita y se sitúa en el asiento adyacente al piloto, la pelirroja enciende el motor y pisa el acelerador, evita mirarlo, Jake sabe que está de mal humor. Ambos mantienen el silencio a lo largo del trayecto.

La tensión electrizante casi como una corriente, sigue fluyendo de manera continua entre ellos, pero Muller no quiere ceder primero, ni mucho menos dar paso en falso, por eso, opta por seguir sumergido en el silencio.

La Redfield conduce a gran velocidad, ya no se ve civilización a lo largo del trayecto, de hecho el camino es sólo tierra y piedras además de curvas cerradas y muy arriesgadas. El joven la observa de reojo, pensando que conduce como una desquiciada, regresa su vista a la ventana y si su sentido de orientación no le falla; puede asegurar que van directo a un mirador, pues el paisaje se hostiga de árboles y cerros. Finalmente Claire decide aparcar el auto, quita las llaves y desciende sin pronunciar palabra, Jake suspira con fastidio y opta por seguirla, cierra la puerta con violencia… la paciencia se le está acabando. La pelirroja no se inmuta con su actitud y sólo mantiene la vista perdida en la ciudad que pueden visualizar desde la altura en la que se encuentran.

-Podíamos hablar en el puto parque, no era necesario venir al fin del mundo – exagera el mercenario.

-Debí darme cuenta antes – comienza a explicar – Todo indicaba que eras el mismo Jake, sin embargo lo ignoré y me engañé a mi misma, como siempre lo hago. Si tan sólo hubiese visto alguna imagen tuya con antelación, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-No me gustan las fotos.

-Estoy hablando en serio – replica con tono firme. Jake curva sus labios burlescamente. – ¿Amas a Sherry? – inquiere sin mirarlo, la interrogante le cae como un balde de agua congelada, no se la esperaba. Una brisa de viento es lo único que se manifiesta, Claire gira un poco el rostro y lo mira fijamente. La mueca de mofa ya no formaba parte del semblante del joven.

-Quiero hacerlo – responde sincero.

-Yo sí la amo, Jake. Y no quiero que sufra por nuestro pasado juntos.

-Y tú, ¿amas a Dylan? – la mujer niega con la cabeza.

-Dylan es un gran hombre, lo conocí en Terra Save, siempre me pretendió hasta que decidí darle una oportunidad, lo he llegado a querer, pero jamás lo amaré a pesar de todo lo bueno que me ha dado. Yo jamás me he enamorado perdidamente de alguien. – El de los orbes azules asiente un tanto desilusionado, la declaración y la sinceridad de las palabras de Claire duelen, pero no le sorprenden, está al tanto de que ella jamás lo amó.

-¿Y aún así te casarás?

-Tengo treinta y tres años, debo hacer una vida antes de que se me acabe el tiempo.

-Una vida miserablemente infeliz, ¡Vaya! Se oye interesante, invítame a la boda. – Acota con tono de voz socarrón.

-Seré breve, uno de nosotros debe alejarse de Sherry, por su bien. Estoy dispuesta hacerlo, sólo si me prometes no aparecerte más en mi camino y te olvidas de todo lo que tuvimos en Europa.

-Puedo alejarme de ti, fingir que nunca estuvimos juntos y gritar a viva voz que estoy loco por Sherry, es fácil ser un hipócrita, Claire. Puedo hacer todo lo anterior, pero no me pidas que lo ignore.

Claire camina y queda a escasos centímetros de él.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, por qué me atormentas de esta manera?. ¡Te hice daño, no debo importarte! – expresa con enfado mientras le golpea el pecho con intención de alejarlo. Jake no aguanta más, ejerce un agarre autoritario en el brazo femenino y la acerca impetuosamente. Claire lo mira sorprendida, sus labios se entreabren haciendo que el deseo que domina a Jake arda dañinamente, quiere besarla y tocarla, la pelirroja lo sabe, pero guarda silencio. No hace nada por impedirlo, entonces lo percibe… los labios de ambos se han unido, inmediatamente abren sus bocas y él se introduce con su lengua hábilmente. Sus ósculos no son puritanos, nunca lo han sido, esta vez no será la excepción. Repentinamente Claire asume lo acontecido, intenta zafarse y romper el contacto, pero Jake lo impide y presiona su unión tomándola por la nuca. Claire gime y apacigua sus movimientos.

Buscan oxígeno y respiran arduamente, Claire traga bocanadas de aire. Existe demasiada pasión contenida, incluso resulta enfermiza.

-Tampoco sé por qué me sigues importando – susurra cerca de su boca, Claire se distancia y se quita del rostro algunos mechones de cabello que se han alborotado por el forcejeo.

-Si no sabes, ¿entonces por qué me besaste?. ¡A mi me respetas estúpido! – la Redfield lo abofetea fuertemente, la mejilla del mercenario se enrojece al instante, le dedica una mirada fría y Claire tiembla por completo. Los recuerdos son muchísimos, la culpabilidad por Sherry continúa presente, se siente impotente. Una lagrima desciende por su mejilla, ese beso le robó el alma, más que el respeto. Se aborrece por hacer lo que está pensando, pero lo requiere su cuerpo clama por él.

"_lo lamento, Sherry"_

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, sus miradas bastan. Claire camina hasta el auto y abre la puerta trasera, Jake la sigue sin medir las secuelas, observa el panorama, no era la gran comodidad, pero era suficiente y perfecto para el propósito que tienen. Además no hay tiempo suficiente para buscar otro lugar. Ella entra primero y se sienta en el lado izquierdo, Muller le sigue ocupando su lado derecho, en cuanto cierra la puerta percibe la mano de Claire posarse peligrosamente en su pierna, roza su miembro y consigue su cometido, la erección de Jake se manifiesta a los pocos minutos, se abalanza sobre ella y aunque el espacio es reducido y jodidamente incómodo, nada les importa, ni siquiera los golpes que se da Claire en la ventana, ni lo molesto que le resulta el techo del vehículo… no, eso son sólo detalles.

No se molestan en quedar completamente desnudos, sólo quieren dejar a la luz sus partes intimas para unirse prontamente bajo el frenesí guardado. Jake levanta el vestido y acaricia sus muslos, sin preámbulos busca la tela que estorba a su paso y la retira en cuanto la adquiere en su tacto, salvajemente la despoja de sus bragas rojas y no demora en tocar su intimidad.

Claire gime lastimeramente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, curva su cuerpo ante el placer, entierra sus manos y se aferra a los asientos, no le da importancia a la molestia que azota a su cuello mal posicionado.

Jake se mueve un poco y baja la cremallera de su pantalón, la respiración extasiada de ambos es la única música del momento, cuando la pelirroja escucha que el cierre ha sido bajado en su totalidad se endereza de posición y lo ayuda a quitarse los pantalones, también el boxer, toca su virilidad rígida como una roca y bastamente grande, él siente como palpita su éxtasis al captar el toque… sus ganas de poseerla aumentan gradualmente. Ninguna mujer activa su libido como Claire lo consigue. Lo empuja impulsivamente contra la puerta del lado derecho, el mercenario exhala un gruñido al percibir como gran parte de la estructura aparatosa del auto se clava en su espalda. Con obstáculo le retira la camisa y comienza a besar sus pectorales, recorre su torso sin exiliar ningún centímetro de su blanca piel, desliza la punta de su lengua por la clavícula del joven y sube hasta su lóbulo succionándolo y posteriormente suspira sobre su oreja. Muller suelta el aire de manera sonora cuando nota la boca de Claire sobre su sexo, instintivamente lleva su mano a la cabeza femenina, sin saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Claire lo saborea por completo y se deja guiar por él, cuando lo estima necesario se aleja y una vez más opta por apoyarse sobre el lado izquierdo del automóvil.

Vuelve a guiarla a sus labios tomándola por la nuca y su cabellera rojiza, desciende las manos hasta detenerse en sus pechos, los tantea sobre el vestido, pero no se conforma con ello, quiere sentirlos con las yemas de sus dedos. Baja un tirante de la prenda y también del sujetador dejando al descubierto su seno derecho. Claire sonríe rompiendo el nexo que mantenían sus bocas, pero la expresión de diversión se borra de su rostro al momento de sentir los labios y la lengua de Jake sobre su pezón. La chica enreda las piernas alredor de la cadera del joven. Invitándolo a conectarse con ella.

Él nota la fuerza que ejerce sobre su pelvis, reclama los labios rojos y carnosos, vuelve a mordisquearlos, los dos cierran sus ojos y se sincronizan dejándose llevar por completo. Acomoda a Claire sobre el siento, procura dejar espacio suficiente para separarle las piernas, como puede la descalza y la admira, absolutamente orgulloso de domarla y mantenerla sumisa.

Por él habría entrado de una sola vez en ella, pero afortunadamente recuerda un detalle importante antes de cometer el error.

-Tienes un… - Claire comprende de inmediato, en efecto sí tiene un preservativo guardado en la guantera, pero desiste de utilizarlo.

-No Jake, no quiero… sólo hazlo. – Vuelven a besarse, Jake simplemente confía en la decisión, está demasiado idiotizado para pensar y analizar consecuencias.

A veces sirve el Carpe Diem.

Se inclina sobre ella apoyando la mano en el asiento delantero, Claire alza las caderas lista para recibirlo, pero el chico opta por torturarlo un poco más y juega con ella rozándole la punta de su miembro por toda su intimidad.

-Jake – exige nerviosa y aturdida por el placer.

-¿Esto es un adiós, pelirroja? – cuestiona con la voz entrecortada. Los orbes aguamarina están confusos y perplejos. – No quiero olvidarte, ya comprendí que no eres para mí… aunque me mate el recordarte, no lo haré, no te olvidaré. – ella lo observa atónita. Nunca creyó que el sentimiento de Jake fuese sincero, lo pensaba como un capricho y no era así. Era mucho más profundo.

-Me amas – asegura acariciándole el rostro y delineando con su dedo la cicatriz del muchacho, él sonríe.

-Desde que me abofeteaste – contesta viéndola fijamente. – Ahora que te encontré nuevamente lo comprendí, jamás te voy a olvidar.

No dijo nada más, Claire pestañea llena de comprensión. No hay más diálogos jadeantes, ni culpabilidades. Jake se desliza en su interior y siente que nuevamente la vida adquiere sentido.

La pelirroja no se molesta en ahogar el gemido desgarrador que libera su garganta, lo deja salir con plena libertad, presiona las uñas en sus brazos y se adueña de la firmeza de los músculos, Jake se mueve constante y cuida de no aplastarla en ningún momento, se miran profundamente y bajan la intensidad de las embestidas que ahora se han tornado lentas y hondas. No tardan en retomar el ritmo inicial o quizás más veloz. La cabeza de Claire se ha golpeado en reiteradas ocasiones, no le importa… el frenesí es mayor.

El joven mercenario sujeta las manos ásperas sobre la piel de sus caderas, aquello dejará una marca visible, Claire ignorará ese asunto por el momento. Los músculos de ella se contraen y se tensan alrededor de su hombría, el orgasmo llega y la pelirroja se estremece, Jake divisa y contempla todo el proceso, no deja huir ningún detalle de su expresión. Ambos se miran ardientes y él se deja ir en su interior sintiendo que parte de su ser, jamás se apartaría de allí. Se aferra con pocas fuerzas al asiento, el clímax los ha dejado netamente extenuados.

-Yo tampoco te olvidaré, Jake. – murmura.

Nunca le han gustado las despedidas así que se incorpora y vuelve a vestirse, sale del vehículo y se cambia al asiento del copiloto, Claire se acomoda el vestido y sube sus bragas. Un mar de culpas la dominan, el nombre se Sherry regresa a su conciencia, moriría con la culpa. Sin embargo el reloj avanza y la vida sigue su curso. Claire se traslada al puesto del conductor y conduce camino a la ciudad nuevamente, el mercenario permanece callado sintiéndose tan culpable como ella.

-Para el auto, Claire – pide repentinamente.

-No, Jake debemos regresar.

-Detenlo por favor – la mujer pisa el freno y detiene el vehículo.

-¿Qué vas hacer? – averigua asustada, el joven se quita el cinturón de seguridad y abre la puerta.

-No puedo volver, no ahora… no estoy preparado para mirar a Sherry sin sentir que soy un hijo de perra. Menos sin volver a verte.

-Sherry no lo resistirá, si te vas ella…

-Es mejor para los tres, cada uno con su camino, yo puedo seguir solo… siempre ha sido así. Ella encontrará un hombre que la ame sinceramente o tal vez me espere, y tú, busca alguien que te llene o continúa sola, no te cases, Claire. Arruinarás tu vida y no te lo mereces. – la Redfield baja el rostro, nunca imaginó que Jake tomaría esa decisión. Era injusto.

-No te vayas – ruega angustiada. La vida da demasiadas vueltas, ahora ella le implora que no se marche- ¿A dónde iras?, estamos en plena carretera.

-Adiós pelirroja – finaliza el joven, le sonríe antes de cerrar la puerta y comenzar alejarse. Claire permanece inerte observando por el espejo retrovisor como la figura de Jake se va haciendo más pequeña. No podía ser una venganza, él no era así… sin embargo no hace nada y se queda quieta, ya desaparece de su campo visual. La pelirroja se limpia una lágrima del rostro y se jura así misma cerrar su etapa con Muller. A final de cuentas quien resultó herido no fue él. Jake se llevó su corazón y quizás algo más.

-Adiós Jake.

_**Si Madonna y Jennifer López tienen sus romances con chicos mucho más jóvenes que ellas ¿por qué Claire no? xD. Me costó muuucho editar este cap, pero más vale tarde que nunca y aquí lo traje ñ_ñ feliz de terminarlo y compartirlo. Agradezco a quien se dio un tiempo para leerlo y mucho más a quien me deja un comentario ;_; eso es lo mejor!**_

_**Quizás más adelante me anime con más "Mullerfield" como lo bautizó CMosser xD gracias por el apoyo moral mientras lo escribía.**_

_**Abrazotes de oso.**_


End file.
